


Rain Fever

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's raining!"<br/>"Yes people usually go inside for this kind of weather Merlin."<br/>"But we're already wet and it's past midnight and its dark."<br/>"So?"<br/>"Sooo doesn't it make you feel happy? Did you never not go outside and play in the rain as a kid?"<br/>or<br/>Merlin likes to sing and dance in the rain, Arthur not so much but with a little convincing from Merlin he might just enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo another dribble drabble. Enjoy XD based of a Tumblr prompt.

The clock struck midnight, it was dark and it was raining. Merlin and Arthur had just come out of the cinema. Arthur had coaxed Merlin into watching some horror film. Merlin doesn't really like horror films as much as Arthur does but Arthur could tell Merlin didn't mind watching it. Merlin just liked to make Arthur happy and Arthur was happy; not with the film-although it was pretty interesting-but with Merlin as company.

They stood under the shelter at the bus stop, waiting for the bus and to keep dry.

"Do buses run this late?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"I think so?" He sounded uncertain and he was.

"We don't even have an umbrella. Why did I let you take me to see some crappy horror film?"

"Hey, it wasn't crappy." Arthur frowned. "It was _interesting._ "

"It was boring."

"How would you know? You spent most of the film hiding your face in my neck." Arthur contradicted.

"I don't like horror films."

"No one said you _had_ to go."

"You did you clotpole!" Merlin huffed. "You told me you'd break up with me if I didn't see this film with you because and I quote," He used his middle and index fingers on both hands to make quoting gestures. " _It's got top scare ratings Merlin, I want to see if I will crap myself, don't be such a girl._ "

"I would never say something like that." Arthur defended but couldn't help but grin when Merlin raised his brow at an oddly high angle almost like his uncle Gaius.

"For the record, I didn't crap myself-"

"Because it was crap." Merlin muttered.

"Because you were such a _girl_ like I may or may not have said when I persuaded you to come see the movie."

"Persuaded? More like emotionally blackmailed."

"Come now Merlin it wasn't all blackmail. I did use my natural _charm._ " Arthur wiggled his eyebrows gesturing to himself.

Merlin scoffed. Arthur raised his brow steeping forward.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" He said in his low and husky voice. Arthur knew that voice drove Merlin crazy.

"Well I might need some convincing." Merlin smirked stepping even closer to him.

"I can do that." Arthur grinned closing the body gap between the two. Arthur snaked his arm around Merlin's waist and pushed Merlin into the glass window of the bus stop shelter. Merlin had to put his hand on the metal bar to keep himself steady at the sudden force. Arthur leaned down to press his lips against Merlin only to have a hand reach up and spread water all over his face. Arthur closed his eyes scrunching up his face. Merlin erupted into laughter.

"And the moment is ruined." Arthur deadpanned wiping his face.

"Ah you love me really."

"Right now I don't." Arthur frowned.

"Aww maybe you're just tired. Need some more water to wake you up?" Merlin wiped his hand against the outside of the glass gathering water on his hand holding it up.

Arthur backed away.

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin I swear to god if you-"

He did it again.

"That's it." Arthur grumbled. Merlin yelped as he shot forward, Merlin ran out from the shelter into the rain; Arthur closely behind. They ran down the street in the pouring rain; jumping in puddles and practically dancing about.

Arthur was just glad there were few people about; the majority of the people who were out were pissed from drinking in the pub and the rest were on their way to get drunk in the clubs.

By the time Arthur had caught up to Merlin, they were both soaked wet though. Arthur more than Merlin because Merlin had thought it would be funny to kick puddle water all over Arthur. Merlin found it hilarious; Arthur not so much. Although to be fair it's always funny when it's somebody else.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm spinning him around into his arms, pulling them under some shelter by some pub's door.

"We're all _wet._ " Merlin laughed.

"That we are."

"And for once it's from the rain." Merlin grinned.

"Well we could go home and not let it be the rain?" Arthur smirked, pressing into Merlin. 

"But it's raining!"

"Yes people usually go inside for this kind of weather Merlin."

"But we're already wet and it's past midnight and its dark."

"So?"

"Sooo doesn't it make you feel happy? Did you never not go outside and play in the rain as a kid?"

"No."

"Not even to do _Singin' in the Rain?_ "

"I don't want to get a cold."

"Come on Arthur! Live a little!" Merlin grinned his cute goofy grin and stepped back out into the rain.

He jumped onto a lamppost swinging on it and started to sing, Singin' in the Rain.

" _I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling,"_ He paused to jump off the lamppost into a puddle. He still had that stupid grin on his face but it was catching. Arthur felt himself smile at his boyfriends actions.

" _I'm happy again._ " He kicked the water up. He then started to dance around humming the words. Arthur knew he did that because he didn't know the rest of the words. Arthur laughed when Merlin stopped and held his hand out to him. Arthur shrugged taking his hand and the danced about in the rain.

At first they were messing about but they soon became tired and they slowed down practically slow dancing in the rain. Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's, snaking his arm around his neck. Arthur wrapped his around Merlin's waist.

"I love you." Arthur whispered surprised it even slipped out his mouth. Merlin and Arthur had been dating for a while but they have never said the _L word_ before. Merlin was just as surprised as Arthur because he moved back slightly to look Arthur in the eye. Arthur had never been one for saying how he feels but he can't help how he feels out Merlin, there's something about him that makes Arthur want to scream it.

"I love you too." Merlin grinned. He pulled Arthur closer to him, closing the gap between them. Arthur's heart couldn't stop beating as they kissed in the rain. _So cliche but so right_.

**The next day.**

"I hope you're happy Merlin." Arthur sniffled.

"Yup." Merlin grinned before rolling over to grab the tissue box.

" _Go in the rain_ you said, _it will be fun_." Arthur mocked grabbing a tissue from the box Merlin held out to him.

"It was-" Merlin coughed. "-fun. You enjoyed yourself."

"I've got a bloody cold Merlin!" Arthur blew his nose. "Colds and I don't go well together." He growled, looking disgusted at the snot on the tissue.

"Worth it." Merlin chuckled snuggling into Arthur. Arthur smiled. He supposed it wasn't so bad; bed rest for a couple of days, snuggling with Merlin. Maybe it _was_ worth it.


End file.
